masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Deconstruct
Deconstruct is a unique feature in Mass Effect: Andromeda that allows Pathfinder Ryder to dismantle crafted, found, or purchased items. __TOC__ Overview Inventory items are acquired through combat, exploration, and purchasing. Ryder will eventually come to a point where Inventory space becomes an issue and either has to sell excess items or choose to deconstruct those items. Mechanics The deconstruct process is very simple: *Go to the equipment screen, choose an item to deconstruct, and press the appropriate button to select 'Deconstruct'. *A screen will show up with the materials that will be returned to Ryder and an option to continue with the deconstruct or cancel. *Pressing the accept option completes the process which returns the applicable materials. *Any currently equipped item can't be deconstructed and must be changed to a different item before deconstruct becomes available. The resources used to craft an item will be returned during deconstruction but at a reduced amount. *Weapons - Return 1/5th of each crafting resource. *Armor - Chest pieces return 1/5th of each crafting resource. *Armor - Arms, Helmets, and Legs pieces return 1/2 of each crafting resource. *Augmentations - Augmentations are destroyed if deconstructed and nothing is given to Ryder. *Mods - Mods are destroyed if deconstructed and nothing is given to Ryder. *Fusion Mods - Fusion Mods are destroyed if deconstructed and nothing is given to Ryder. *Salvage - Salvage is destroyed if deconstructed and nothing is given to Ryder. *Special Items - Special Items do not allow deconstructing them. Any Augmentations, Fusion Mods, or Mods attached to a weapon or armor piece will be returned to Ryder after deconstruction. Deconstruction is the only method to get augmentations already crafted into items returned to Ryder. Strategies Advanced players keep a set of Rank I armor pieces and a Rank I weapon available on hand so that the player can change out to the low rank item. While not required, this allows the player to always have the ability to deconstruct all remaining armor and weapons. The higher the Rank of the item being considered for deconstruction, the higher the amount of returned materials will be. As Ranks increase for crafted items, the resources required to create them increases as well. This increase will be reflected in the percentage of materials returned after deconstruct. Deconstruction is a very effective strategy for the player to obtain hard-to-find and/or expensive resources. Certain resources (Vanadium for example) can actually be acquired for fewer credits after deconstruction than by purchasing the mineral itself. *The player should research which weapons and/or armor use the resource the player wants. *The player should research how much the resource wanted will cost if purchased by itself at a merchant. *The player can then calculate whether a resource is actually cheaper to acquire by deconstructing a found/purchased item or if buying from a merchant is better. *An additional benefit to this method is that items are crafted from at least 4 resources. The 3 remaining resources returned to the player during deconstruction are essentially a bonus on top of the cheaper resource the player is attempting to obtain. Deconstruction can also allow a player to craft a high Rank expensive item from returned resources that is cheaper than purchasing the item itself. This is a more advanced style of play that requires additional planning and management but does have significant rewards for the player if executed correctly. *The player researches the cost of high Rank expensive weapons and/or armor the player wants. *The player then puts together a list of resources for the expensive item and costs associated with the required resources. *The player compares the cost of buying the item outright vs. purchasing low cost items for deconstruction. If the cost is lower for deconstruction, the player can then: **Purchase low rank less expensive items with the required materials taking care to get materials at the cheapest price. **Deconstructing the low rank items for the required resources. **Crafting the high Rank, expensive item. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay